Mirror
by AnindyaCahya
Summary: Kau menangis, aku menangis. Kau sedih, aku sedih. Aku merasakan semua yang kau rasakan. Kau menarik pelatukmu, aku hanya duduk terdiam melihat mayatmu. WARNING: character death, typo, etc. Baru bangkit setelah hiatus lama!


**Disclaimer:** Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

Terinspirasi dari cerita di Creepypasta, dengan sedikit perubahan di sana-sini termasuk endingnya. Maaf jika judul dan isi cerita berbeda. Maaf jika ada typo.

* * *

Seperti biasa, setelah kau pulang sekolah, kau selalu menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahmu yang penuh luka lebam.

Kau hanya menjawab sapaan ibumu dengan gumanan kecil dan segera berlari ke kamarmu.

Kau membuka pintu kamarmu dan menutupnya dengan cukup keras. Kau lempar tasmu ke sembarang tempat dan membaringkan dirimu ke tempat tidur. Kau melirikku. Aku melirikmu.

Aku bisa melihat air matamu mengalir dari matamu yang berwarna cokelat madu. Tak apa, menangislah. Aku selalu di sini bersamamu. Aku akan menangis bersamamu. Kau tidak kesepian.

Aku menangis sambil memerhatikan dirimu, menunggu sampai kelopak matamu turun perlahan, menunggu sampai kau tenang kembali. Aku tersenyum saat melihatmu tertidur pulas. Aku pun menyusulmu ke alam mimpi.

Ya, ini sudah menjadi rutinitas kita.

* * *

Light Yagami, itulah namamu. Kau adalah putra dari seorang kepala NPA di Jepang, Soichiro Yagami. Kau adalah murid nomor 1 di Jepang dengan nilai sempurna, dan IQ serta EQ diatas rata-rata.

Kau tampan, dengan surai rambut cokelat karamel yang tertata rapih dan mata berwarna cokelat madu yang indah. Postur tubuhmu sempurna, tegap dan sedikit berotot, hasil dari olahraga tenis yang kau geluti.

Kau adalah anak idaman semua keluarga, lelaki idaman setiap wanita, murid idaman setiap guru.

Kau sempurna.

Tetapi kau tahu bahwa banyak yang membencimu karena kelebihanmu.

Semua teman-temanmu— yang pada kenyataannya mereka bukan temanmu, itu hanya title yang diklaim mereka secara sepihak, mereka munafik. Mereka mendekatimu hanya karena kau tampan, populer, dan pintar. Tidak ada yang benar-benar menjadi 'teman'mu.

Aku tahu kau sering dibully. Ya, hal itu sudah terjadi sejak SD, dikarenakan semua temanmu di sekolah iri dengan dirimu. Kau tidak pernah memberitahu orangtuamu, bukannya kau takut dengan mereka, tetapi kau tahu bahwa mereka juga tidak benar-benar baik padamu.

Orangtuamu menginginkan kesempuraan darimu. Mereka memaksamu belajar dan bersikap baik, mereka tidak akan terima jika nilaimu tidak sempurna.

Masih teringat dibenakmu saat ayahmu memukulimu karena kau mendapat nilai 95 saat ulangan bahasa inggris. Dan juga saat ibumu menamparmu saat kau tidak sengaja menjatuhkan piring saat kau sedang mencuci piring.

Ya, kehidupanmu tidak seindah yang semua orang lihat.

Tetapi kau tetap bertahan, karena kau masih mempunyai cahaya— adikmu, Sayu Yagami. Memang perlakuan orangtuamu terhadap adikmu jauh berbeda dari perlakuan mereka terhadapmu. Kau cemburu. Ya, tentu saja, itu wajar. Tapi kau tidak bisa melupakan fakta bahwa hanya adikmu yang bersikap baik terhadapmu.

Masih teringat jelas dipikiranmu saat adikmu memelukmu saat kau menangis di kamarmu. Saat kau mengajari adikmu pr yang tidak ia mengerti.

Karena adikmulah kau makin giat belajar. Adikmu adalah cahayamu, malaikatmu.

Tetapi sayangnya tiga bulan yang lalu adikmu meninggal karena kecelakaan tabrak lari, yang membuatmu sangat terpukul.

* * *

Malam itu kau baru pulang dari sekolahmu, kau membuka pintu dan menutupnya,melepas sepatumu, menaruhnya di rak sepatu.

Kau menolehkan kepalamu ke kanan dan ke kiri, tidak ada sapaan dari ibumu. Kau teringat bahwa ibumu pergi menginap untuk merawat bibimu yang sedang sakit, sedangkan ayahmu akan kerja lembur atau tidak pulang sama sekali seperti biasanya.

Kau menyentuh sudut bibirmu yang berdarah dan meringis. Padahal sudah untung luka kemarin tidak terlihat, walaupun rasa sakitnya masih terasa. Dan sekarang kau lagi-lagi mendapat luka dari temanmu, Mihael Keehl, atau Mello.

Aneh memang, si pirang pecinta cokelat itu memang suka memukulimu kalau nilaimu lebih bagus darinya. Ditambah lagi Mail Jeevas atau Matt, teman si pirang, bocah bergoggles pecinta game itu betah berada di dekat Mello, walaupun si red-head itu juga sering kena caci maki Mello.

Sungguh sial nasibmu, sekelas dengan pemuda yang mirip gadis yang sedang PMS. Bukan salahmu jika lagi-lagi kau mendapat nilai sempurna saat kuis matematika, ah, bahkan Nate River atau Near, si albino itu juga mendapat nilai lebih tinggi dari si pirang, tetapi si pirang hanya merusak gundam milik si albino saja.

Ah, bukankah bagi si albino manian lebih penting dari dirinya, jadi wajar saja saat si pirang menghancurkan gundam milik si albino, si albino langsung pingsan dan dilarikan ke UKS.

Kau tidak habis pikir, bagaimana si pirang, red-head, dan si albino itu bisa terlihat sangat dekat padahal si pirang sering menyiksa mereka berdua? Hhh, itu masih berupa misteri yang mungkin tak bisa ditemukan jawabannya.

Kau menggeleng lemah, berusaha melupakan ketiga teman sekelasmu yang aneh bin ajaib namun termasuk jenius itu. Kau melangkahkan kakimu menuju kamarmu, namun langkahmu terhenti saat melihat pintu ruang kerja ayahmu sedikit terbuka. Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, kau memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Di ruang kerja ayahmu, kau bisa melihat ada beberapa tumpukan kertas di atas meja kerja ayahmu, berkas penting tentang kasus yang ditangani ayahmu.

Perlahan kau mendekati meja kerja ayahmu, tanganmu mengambil salah satu berkas milik ayahmu. Tanganmu membolak-balikan halaman dengan matamu yang menyapu penjuru kertas, menghafal setiap huruf yang tertera di kertas.

Sebuah kasus pembunuhan berantai, tapi bukan kasus di Jepang. Ah, kasus pembunuhan berantai di Los Angeles. Kau ingat Naomi Misora —mantan FBI yang kau kenal sejak SMP, wanita yang baik namun kuat dan tegas— menceritakanmu kalau ia telah memecahkan kasus pembunuhan berantai di Los Angeles.

Kau tersenyum saat mengingat momen kau bersama Misora dan Penber. Ah, kau bahkan masih ingat ekspresi Penber saat Misora bilang wanita itu hampir mati karena ingin menyelamatkan sang pelaku. Penber memang jadi _out of character_ kalau menyangkut soal calon istrinya itu.

Kau melihat halaman berikutnya, kasus pembunuhan berantai di Kanto, Jepang. Ah, sepertinya orang bernama Rue Ryuzaki ini berhasil kabur dan berulah di Jepang.

Merasa sudah cukup, kau meletakkan kembali berkas itu ke tempat semula. Saat, kau hendak kembali, matamu menangkap sesuatu di meja. Matamu membulat sempurna saat menemukan benda 'itu' di meja kerja ayahmu.

Mengikuti bisikan setan, kau segera mengambil benda itu dan segera keluar, pergi menuju kamarmu.

* * *

Kau menutup pintu dengan keras, dan melempar tasmu ke sembarang tempat. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari dahimu dan kau terlihat tegang, seperti buronan yang kabur dari polisi.

Kau menghampiri tempat tidurmu, kau duduk di lantai dan bersender pada pinggir kasur. Kau menatapku, aku menatapmu. Kau menatap benda di tanganmu, benda yang kau ambil dari ruang kerja ayahmu.

Sebuah pistol. Ya, pistol milik ayahmu, suatu kebetulan kau menemukan benda yang dijaga ayahmu dari jangkauanmu, tergeletak di atas meja. Kedua tanganmu gemetar saat memegang benda itu dengan erat.

Kau menatapku, aku menatapmu.

"Sudah cukup," lirihmu, airmata mulai berjatuhan dari matamu yang indah, "Aku tidak kuat lagi... aku capek, aku ingin menyudahi rasa sakit ini"

Kau tersenyum kepadaku,

"Terima kasih, karena kau telah mendengarkanku, telah menjaga rahasiaku," katamu.

Kau gemetar,

"Maaf. Aku tahu ini salah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku ingin mengakhiri rasa sakit ini," katamu.

STOP! HENTIKAN, DASAR BODOH! JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU!

Aku ingin berteriak, tetapi tak bisa. Suara ini tak sampai kepadamu.

Kau mengarahkan moncong pistol itu ke mulutmu, tanganmu gemetar hebat.

Dengan terpaksa, aku juga melakukan hal yang sama denganmu,

Perlahan, kau menarik pelatuknya, dan...

BAANNGG!

Kedua tanganmu perlahan turun, terkulai lemas bersamaan dengan pistolmu yang terjatuh.

Aku hanya bisa duduk, menatap kepalamu yang hancur dan serpihan otakmu. Mataku membulat sempurna melihat kengerian di depan mataku.

Aku melirik pistol kupegang, moncongnya masih mengarah ke mulutku.

Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari dahiku. Perlahan aku menjauhkan pistol itu, meletakkannya di sampingku.

Aku syok. Tubuhku bergetat hebat, mataku menatapmu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Tiba-tiba saja kudengar suara kaki seseorang. Ah, a-ada seseorang yang masuk melalui jendela kamarmu.

Orang itu berambut hitam emo, tubuh tinggi dan bungkuk, memakai kaus putih polos dan jeans yang kebesaran dengan bercak merah kehitaman, pria ini tidak mengenakan alas kaki.

Ia menatapmu sebentar lalu menoleh ke arahku. Aku bisa melihat irisnya yang berwarna merah dan senyumnya yang mengerikan.

Oh Tuhan, bukankah orang itu adalah pembu- OH TUHAN OH TUHAN OH TUHAN, DIA MENGHAMPIRIKU!

Perlahan ia menghampiriku sambil mengeluarkan pisau yang berlumuran darah, seringainya bertambah lebar saat melihatku bergetar hebat.

TUNGGU, ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN! KAU TIDAK MUNGKIN BISA KE TEMPATKU!

Pria itu berjongkok di depanku, menikmati bahwa aku tengah ketakutan melihatnya,

Ia menodongkan pisaunya ke pipiku, membuat goresan kecil, lalu turun ke leher.

"Ckck, kau tahu, kau telah membuat pilihan yang salah," katanya, "Kau seharusnya menarik pelatuknya tadi."

...Ya, seharusnya aku menarik pelatuknya tadi. Tetapi aku terlalu takut, aku takut menarik pelatukku sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Seharusnya aku ikut mati bersama diriku 'yang lain'.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hiks, akhirnya saya mulai nulis fanfic lagi. Sebenarnya saya ingin melanjutkan fic saya yang lain, tetapi flashdisk rusak, semua lanjutan fanfic ludes dan saya terlalu malas menulis ulang. Jadi kemungkinan besar fanfic saya yang berchapter bakal discontinue. #digebukin para readers

Errr, mungkin banyak yang gak ngerti cerita ini. Ditambah lagi dengan 'Rue Ryuzaki' yang mendekati sosok si 'aku'. Ahh, maaf, otak saya lagi jahil sih... iseng ngubah cerita jadi ngga masuk akal.

But, jangan diambil pusing, nikmati sajalah. #pasang wajah troll


End file.
